C U R S E
by Aileen Shen
Summary: Dengan ini aku mengutukmu, Hinata Hyuuga. Kau mungkin bisa lari. Kau mungkin bisa bersembunyi. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menghilangkan kutukan ini semudah itu. / For 14SHE / Prompt: Kiss / Fanfic number #18 of #99FanficsProject


Dengan ini aku mengutukmu, Hinata Hyuuga. Kau mungkin bisa lari. Kau mungkin bisa bersembunyi. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menghilangkan kutukan ini semudah itu. Dan lagi, aku selalu mempunyai cara untuk menemukanmu kembali.

Karena inilah caraku bekerja, _sweetie_.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CURSE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishomoto**

**Fashion!AU. Typo (maybe). Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Untuk event 14SHE dengan prompt 'Kiss'.**

**Fanfic number #18 of #99FanficsProject**

**CURSE © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Hanya perlu sebuah sentuhan untuk mengutukmu selamanya_

* * *

Ini semua karena kopi laknat itu.

Jadi begini, disuatu pagi yang cerah dan ditengah padatnya ibukota, ada seorang gadis biasa dengan penampilan biasa dan dengan pekerjaan yang tidak biasa. Mengumpulkan berita fashion. Menjadi kuli tinta fashion. Terserah bagaimana menyebutnya, tapi di kartu tanda pengenal Hinata, tercetak jelas dan huruf kapital 'WARTAWAN'.

Lalu dimana bagian laknatnya? Sabar, ini baru _opening_ dari semuanya.

Dimulai dari editor baru yang marah-marah pada Hinata di pagi yang cerah itu karena berita yang di inginkannya darinya tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi sang editor dan menghukum Hinata dengan membelikan kopi _Starbuck_ secepatnya atau Hinata dipecat dari pekerjaanya. Dan karena kopi sialan itu pulalah, Hinata tidak sengaja menumpahkannya ke kamera fotografer sekaliber Sasuke Uchiha!

Bayangkan. Kamera fotografer yang sudah keliling dunia yang memotret berbagai model internasional serta artis terkenal. Dan Hinata hanyalah wartawan _part time_ hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pekerjaannya karena Hinata yakin pasti dipecat oleh editornya karena perbuatannya ini. Lagipula darimana Hinata bisa dapat uang untuk mengganti kamera itu sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang pelajar SMA yang bekerja serabutan sebagai wartawan fashion.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Kau melakukan apa pada Sasuke?!" teriak editornya yang berusia dua puluh lima tahun dan mengenakan pakaian ketat serta bibir yang telah disepuh dengan lipstik merah menyala. Padahal biasanya tidak pernah berpenampilan seperti itu meskipun bibir yang disepuh lipstik merah menyala adalah ciri editornya. Apa karena ada Sasuke makanya penampilannya jadi seperti itu?

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku akan menggantinya," itu yang Hinata ucapkan secara spontan dan Hinata meruntuki dalam hati karena dirinya tidak yakin membayarnya menggunakan apa. Sekali lagi, apakah Hinata perlu mengingatkan jika dirinya adalah seorang pelajar SMA yang bekerja serabutan sebagai wartawa fashion?!

"Ck, merepotkan," keluh Sasuke dan mencabut memori dari kamera yang terkena siraman kopi dari Hinata. Lalu dia menatap Hinata yang membuat gadis bersurai ungu itu komat-kamit dalam hati meminta pertolongan dari Tuhan dengan keajaibannya. Tolong, sudah ada Medusa —editornya— jangan ditambah ada Hades —Sasuke— yang nyasar kemari dong.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya yang membuat Hinata hendak mengucapkan sesuatu yang langsung dipotong oleh editornya, "Namanya Hinata Hyuuga. Dia memang ceroboh seperti itu dan nanti saya akan memberikan pelajaran padanya untuk lebih berhati-hati."

Pelajaran yang editornya maksud pasti menulis surat pengunduran diri setelah semua ini selesai.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu!" Bentaknya yang membuat Hinata dan sang editor terkejut. Dan Hinata hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat Sasuke mendekatinya dan menarik dagu Hinata untuk menatapnya. Hinata menyadari satu hal, dirinya terlihat sangat pendek jika bersama fotografer ini. "Kau tahu kesalahanmu?"

"I-iya. Maafkan aku," suara Hinata nyaris benar-benar hilang dan dia memakasa dirinya untuk bernafas atau dirinya akan pingsan karena ketakutan. Mata pemuda yang ada di depannya berubah menjadi merah dan Hinata ingat dari majalah yang dibacanya, jika itu tandanya sang fotografer sedang marah besar.

"Katakan dengan jelas apa yang ingin kau sampaikan," ucapnya datar, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Kau harus ganti rugi padaku."

"Baik," Hinata sadar dirinya salah dan dirinya tidak bisa membantah. Mungkin setelah ini dirinya akan mencari pinjaman pada teman-temannya yang kaya dan akan membayarnya setelah mendapatkan perkerjaan _part time_ yang baru. Karena yang satu ini pasti _hopeless_ untuknya untuk bertahan.

"Tapi tidak dengan barang, karena aku masih punya banyak kamera dirumahku—" Hinata menahan nafasnya. Kalau bukan kamera, lalu apa? Jangan bilang—

"—kau harus jadi pacarku sampai aku merasa bosan padamu."

Memang meleset dari dugaan Hinata dengan apa yang diminta oleh fotografer itu dan Hinata senang dengan dugaanya yang meleset itu. Tapi jadi pacar fotografer yang punya segudang wanita yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya itu— _It's a nightmare!_

Dan belum cukup untuk membuatnya makin pusing tujuh keliling dengan kejadian ini, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menciumnya. Hinata tentu saja yang belum punya pengalaman berciuman samasekali tentu saja _shock_ berat. Ciuman pertamanya hilang begitu saja dan bukan dengan cara yang romantis.

"Kau payah sekali untuk hal ini. Dan aku jamin kau akan menjadi ahlinya saat bersamaku," bisikan Sasuke itu membuat Hinata merinding ketakutan.

Fix. Kopi adalah sumber bencana dan dirinya tidak akan mau bertemu dengan hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan kopi.

"Satu lagi, kau secara tidak langsung sudah aku kutuk. Jadilah mainan yang baik atau aku makin mengutukmu," bisik Sasuke dan sebelum Hinata mau memprotes, ciuman keduanya sudah dicuri oleh Sasuke (lagi).

* * *

**END**

* * *

**ADUUUUH— ini kenapa pula draf orifict Mei yang kepake? Kayaknya alamat ganti draf kalau begini caranya ;;_;;) #galau**

**Oke, akhirnya bisa nulis pair ini lagi setelah semua draf untuk pair ini gak ada yang selesainya. Mei jujur saja suka dengan semua pairing, tapi kalau ditanya spesifik Mei akan jawab chara. Dan itu artinya adalah Hinata. Kenapa? Apa perlu alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu? #malahbaliknanya**

**Smeileng**

**11/06/2014**


End file.
